one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Eighty Eight
An awkward conversation with an astromech ensues. Will Lyn and the boys make a new friend? Or are they simply mala-droid? Listen! Opening Crawl Meddling! After narrowly surviving their encounter with the exogorths, the crew of the Mynock is faced with invading an imperial base - without the aid of a slicer! Their plan is simple: capture an Imperial droid and convince it to do as they say! But our cantankerous crew is not known for their persuasive abilities - have we seen the last of the crew's courteous streak with the verpine, or will they be able to work their silver tongues once more? Plot Summary The crew is in the trash room of the Imperial mining facility, interrogating the droid they kidnapped. They argue about settling comfortably in the trash. The droid’s name is OD-43, OD for short. The crew is surprised to learn that Lyn doesn’t understand droid. They try to put OD at ease. Leenik tells it that he is Leenik Geelo of the Mynock; OD has a reaction to this. They ask OD for a map of the facility and OD asks for credentials. Tryst fires a blaster above OD’s head. They try to convince it that “Mynock” is a common name like “Bort” or “D’Anial.” Bacta offers to take off OD’s restraining bolt; they assure OD it won’t be harmed. Bacta reminisces about flying with OD’s type of droid during the Clone Wars. There is a short discussion about if either side in the Clone Wars was the good guys. Lyn reveals that the Trade Federation was being shadow-government-ed by the Sith at the time; this is new information to Bacta. He freaks out and ends up having a heart-to-heart with OD about being controlled. He promises that although they have a dangerous reputation, they will be able to help OD get back out there free and flying. Bacta succeeds in convincing OD to join them. Leenik takes off OD’s restraining bolt; the droid is delighted. They ask Lyn for a data pad to put in the information OD gives them and are surprised to find she only brought her kindle. They use Bacta’s instead. Tryst is surprised to learn that not all droids need commands in the form of a recipe. Bacta asks OD whether the Imperial operation is doing mind control stuff but OD cannot answer because Bacta does not have clearance; the crew infers this means that there definitely is a mind control operation. The crew discusses briefly what gender to refer to OD as, and have a quick argument about whether ‘cats are girls and dogs are boys.’ Following this, Tryst comments that “droids are not beings” and OD gets very upset. They ask OD where they can get code cylinders (to access the classified information): any officer. OD gives them a readout on the facility personal will emojis next to each name. The crew receives the following information on the four officers with code cylinders: *Sublieutenant Shinro: emoji *Lieutenant Samantha Zoth: squirt emoji *Ensign D’Phn: drama mask emoji *Chief Engineer Yarris Gurt: emoji Click here for more information (not revealed to the characters) on these four officers. Please note that these pages may contain spoilers for future episodes. The crew discusses who they should target to get the code cylinder. Leenik wants to kill everyone. They ask OD for the officers’ schedules. They discuss how to properly conduct espionage; Bacta burns Lyn on her falling for a target. They discuss who of the four they ought to seduce. They think Samantha might be sexually aggressive and immune to their charms. Tryst wants to do his “She’s All That” method, and seduce the nerdiest/shyest one. They look at the pictures of the officers. Samantha is vetoes because she is so hot; Shinro is also vetoed because god, he’s gorgeous. The crew talks about whether Shinro and Samantha are hooking up; OD relays that they are not. The crew, even Lyn, decides to push them together so they will consume each other and help bring down the facility. Pretty D’phn is classed as a ‘maybe.’ When they see Yarris Gurt’s picture, they choose her as the target immediately. OD gives them further information on Yarris: She’s single, writes fanfiction, is pan, and is a huge nerd. They outline a plan: Yarris meets Heinrich von Heirloom (Tryst); he whisks her off her feet with a romantic weekend but he dies when he gets into a fight with his rival, Helmut Roma (Leenik). Helmut is killed by Heinrich’s loyal bodyguard, Hansel Beefsteak (Bacta). Once the smoke has cleared and she thinks she will never love again, enter Heidi Cherry (Lyn). Trivia *Kat explains that in older Star Wars media, Imperial droids can be any color not just red and black (the Bacta Basics theme is not played). *Both Bacta and Tryst earn burn balls in this episode. *OD-43 is described as yellow with a black spot, with a red arm that comes out of his body. He as a little radio antenna that looks like a tail (so like.... Odie from Garfield). *The convention for their codenames is German + Tomato. After this episode was broadcast, fans tweeted their own code names. *Lyn understands 20 languages. OD-43 speaks 200. *A separate version of this episode was released to Patreon backers that had the original audio of OD-43 in Basic. Quotes *'Leenik': I will kill anyone. Sorry, did I say anyone, I meant everyone. Dear Mynock Letter "A Simple Scribe on Scipio" writes in to ask if they can use Lyn as the protagonist of a children's book.